


No. Yes.

by Raeyl



Series: Why I Should Be In Eichen House [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Panic Attack, Peter "died", Post Hale Fire, Soulmates, Stiles has panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeyl/pseuds/Raeyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the window. It was a mesmerizing sight. It made him appreciate the beauty of his home town in a different light than he ever had before. He placed his hand on the window and took in a big breath.</p>
<p>“Why now? Why come back now? It’s been almost 10 years.”</p>
<p>“It’s a long story.”</p>
<p>Stiles turned around.</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. Yes.

The bar smelled like burning cigarettes and coffee. It wasn’t until Stiles reached the bar stool that he smelled any alcohol, some very expensive smelling alcohol too boot. This bar was much fancier, and downright cleaner, than any of the other bars Stiles has gone too. Dirty, run-down, dive bars don’t card. Fancy, clean ones do.

Elixr is an “invite only” bar, one that only the elite even knew existed. How Stiles had got invited was beyond him, but when he saw the envelope on his bed he jumped at the opportunity to go to such an exclusive place he had only heard rumors about.

“You must be Stiles,” a voice said from behind Stiles. He yelped as he turned around in shock at the sudden noise so close to him.

“Holy shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Hardly,” The man said, quirking his lips into a delectable smirk.

“Whatever dude.” Stiles turned around and took a seat at the bar. He raised his hand to draw the bartender’s attention when he remembered what the man had first said. “Hey! How’d you know my name?” Stiles asked accusatorily, turning around in his barstool.

“Who do you think invited you? The tooth fairy.”

“You invited me? A complete stranger? Why would you invite me? How do you even know who I am? Better yet, how the fuck did you get into my room?” Stiles nearly slurred his words together with the speed in which he was saying them.

“Your window was open.”

“That doesn’t fucking give you the right to break into my room!” Stiles rises to his feet in anger, walking toward where the man stood.

“Then don’t leave the window open. Who knows what type of creep would wonder in.” The man’s smirk curved even sharper, his eyes brightened mischievously.

“Don’t you smirk at me!” Stiles grabbed a handful of the man’s shirt in pure anger, bringing their two bodies closer together.

The man’s eyes bore into Stiles. His breath hitched, his anger simmering.

“Nice to meet you Stiles. My name is Peter Hale.”

Stiles let go of him and took a step back.

“No.” His breathing became shallow, his eyes loosing focus. His legs wobbling and weakening.

“Yes.”

“No. No. No.” Stiles repeated the words like a chant. Like an anchor. But the anchor wasn’t enough. He was already too far gone into the panic attack.

“Stiles, it’s me. I’m here. I’m alive.” The words were drowned out by the roar of thunder in Stiles head.

“Listen to my voice. Stiles. STILES!”

\---

_Stiles ran in the front yard of the house hidden in the forest, chasing the other kids his age. He laughed when they would pounce and tackle each other. They were stronger and bigger than him, but would always play with him. His laughter raised volumes as he jumped on top of the doggie pile._

_“Stiles.”_

_He jumped off the other children at the sound of that voice. His soulmate. His partner for life. His best friend._

_“Peter.”_

\---

_Stiles heart was racing. Every muscle in his body hurt. His eyes wouldn’t stop leaking tears. He didn’t know what was happening. He couldn’t scream. He was paralyzed. This was the worst agony he had ever felt. He couldn’t move because that made the pain in his body, his very soul, worse._

_That’s when he heard the howls. Derek and Laura’s. Loud and mournful._

_He knew then._

_Peter was gone._

\---

 

“No…” Stiles repeated softly, tears running down his face. “You died. I felt it. The pain . . .God! It hurt so much!”

“Shhh, Stiles. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m alive.” Peter carded his hands through Stiles’ hair. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m not leaving. Never again.”

“No one survived the fire. They identified your body.” His breathing evened out as he whispered the words.

“Hunters are resourceful. It’s easy to bribe a deputy into changing a report, to add name to the list of the deceased.”

“None of the deputies would do that. They are all good people.”

“He’s and FBI Agent now, if that’s any consolation.” Peter smirked as Stiles sat up on the bed.

Stiles took a few moments to take in his surroundings. They were in a very swank hotel room. There was a huge window that overlooked Beacon Hills.

“McCall.”

Stiles stood up on shaky legs and walked over to the window. It was a mesmerizing sight. It made him appreciate the beauty of his home town in a different light than he ever had before. He placed his hand on the window and took in a big breath.

“Why now? Why come back now? It’s been almost 10 years.”

“It’s a long story.”

Stiles turned around.

“Tell me.”

 


End file.
